


Video Killed the Radio Star (and Also Almost Dean)

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Accidental Voyeurism, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: Dean had been minding his own business, silently pretending that his crush on his best friend wasn’t a problem, when his phone chimed and completely fucked up his whole world.And of course by crush, he meant the way he was completely, hopelessly, and utterly in love with his best friend. The one who, while not straight, had a girlfriend and no apparent interest in Dean.Or so Dean thought, until the text came. And then Dean didn’t know what to think.





	Video Killed the Radio Star (and Also Almost Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Thank you, my lovely friend Moose (amoosebouche), for helping me out of my "everything I write is garbage" funk. If this is good, thank her for my getting it finished. If it sucks, it's my fault (but also kind of hers for lying to me). :D ♥

Dean had been minding his own business, silently pretending that his crush on his best friend wasn’t a problem, when his phone chimed and completely fucked up his whole world.

And of course by crush, he meant the way he was completely, hopelessly, and utterly in love with his best friend. The one who, while not straight, had a girlfriend and no apparent interest in Dean.

Or so Dean thought, until the text came. And then Dean didn’t know what to think.

Sam had just left the day before, after a three day visit in which Dean spent most of the time trying not to talk about Cas too much. Not that Sam didn’t know exactly how Dean felt about Cas. Everyone (except Cas) knew. But Sam always told him to either do something about it or stop being Cas’s friend because wishing it away wasn’t going to work. Dean hoped he wouldn’t be irritated by this phone call, but he had to talk to someone and Charlie was taking a week off the grid at a LARP retreat and Benny was a counselor for a drug rehab center, so he couldn’t answer his phone during the day unless it was an emergency. Sam didn’t have class for another two hours, so Dean figured he should be free.

“Hey, Dean! What—”

“Cas sent me a dirty video.”

“ _What_?”

“Cas. Sent me. A dirty. _Video_.”

There was a short pause. “Uh, without more details than necessary, what kind of dirty video?”

“The kind with Cas’s dick in it!” Dean accidentally yelled into the phone in a high-pitched voice. “Sorry, I just... I don’t... What the fuck, man?” He could hear the emotion in his own voice and knew a lecture was probably imminent, but he thought it might be worth the advice it came with at this stage of his freak out.

Sam sighed. “Okay... did he say anything or just send the video?”

“He—no. I sent him a message. And, like, thirty seconds later, the video came in with no caption or whatever.”

“Okay... I just... it doesn’t seem like something Cas would do. Send an unsolicited dick video. I mean, he’s kind of unclear on boundaries, but I know I’ve heard him talk about how consent is important.”

Dean raised his voice again. “Well, I know all that, Sam! But I’ve got his naked junk on my phone, so apparently we were both wrong!”

“Dean,” Sam said, keeping his own voice quiet and even, which should have been a tip-off that he was preparing to deliver bad news. “Do you think maybe he meant to send it to Daphne and just hit the wrong D on his contacts list?”

 _Well, fuck_. That was even worse, wasn’t it? Then something occurred to him.

“But wouldn’t he have figured it out by now? I mean, even if he didn’t realize right away, it’s been, like, forty-five minutes. I’d think he’d have—oh. I’ve got a text message.”

_Cas: DEAN THAT VIDEEO ISNT FOR YOU PLEASE DNO’T CLICK IT_

“Okay,” Dean said into the phone. “You were right, I guess. He didn’t mean to send it to me.”

“Sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine, man. Uh, I better go. He texted me not to open it. I gotta figure out how to respond to that.”  
“Um, the truth would probably be cool.”

Dean laughed for real at that. “There is no part of telling your best friend ‘Too late, I already saw you choking the chicken’ that will be ‘cool,’ Sam, I promise you that.”

“Gross, Dean! I said no details!”

So maybe he’d been crass on purpose because getting a rise out of Sam was some slight compensation.

“Hehe, you’re welcome.”

“Jerk.”

“Dick!”

“What happened to bitch?”

“Eh, Charlie says I’m better than that and I should stop using gendered slurs to show my feelings.”

“And dick isn’t gendered?”

“It’s a process, Sammy.”

Sam snorted and hung up.

Dean tried to breathe through his body’s desire to hyperventilate and did his best to calmly compose a message to Cas that wasn’t “So I saw your dick somewhere outside my fantasies and I will probably have even more trouble not humping your leg next time I see you. #friendsforever.”

_Dean: Sorry dude. That dick has sailed._

_Cas: Fuck. And it’s ship, Dean._

_Dean: Not in that video, Cas._

_Cas: Are we okay?_

Dean hesitated on that one. _He_ was not okay. Decidedly not. But were _they_? He thought so. He hoped so.

_Dean: Um, yes?_

_Cas: I’m coming over._

_Dean: What? Why?_

_Cas: Because I have to see you in person to know if you’re telling the truth_

_Dean: Cas, we’re fine_

_Cas: Dean, please._

_Dean: Fiiiine._

_Dean: But wear pants_

There was no reply, which was probably just as well. He was so unprepared for seeing Cas right now, but he knew it was probably for the better, if there was a chance in hell of them saving their friendship. The most difficult part of the next fifteen minutes proved to be resisting the urge to watch the video again. He knew he should delete it, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do that yet.

When the doorbell finally rang, his heart relocated somewhere nearer his windpipe, making breathing a lot more difficult. Who needed oxygen, though, right? Not Dean Winchester. He survived on angst and cheeseburgers.

“Hey, Cas.” He stepped back from the door to let Cas inside.

“Hello.”

And neither of them said anything more for a full minute. Instead they got into some sort of staring contest that didn’t feel as natural as the eye contact they usually used to communicate with each other.

“This is awkward,” Cas said, as ever having a keen grasp of the obvious.

“Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you send your buddy dick pics, dude.” Dean gave a shrug he definitely did not feel. “It’s no big. We’ll move past it.” He forced a laugh. “I mean, I like dicks as much as the next bi guy, but seeing my best friend’s is a little disconcerting, you know?”

Cas stared at him like maybe the video was currently playing on his forehead or something.

“What?” Dean asked, possibly with a little more bite than was strictly necessary.

“You’re straight.”

That threw Dean because, what? “Um, no. Bisexual.”

“You’re _straight_ ,” Cas repeated, as if that could make it true.

His expression was one of mild horror and only the fact that Dean knew Cas was pansexual kept him from thinking Cas had developed some sort of anti-LGBT sentiment. Didn’t mean it felt good to be on the receiving end of that face, however.

“I’m. Bi _sexual_.”

“Since when?”

“Um, let’s see. Puberty? Birth? Conception? Jury’s really still out on that, but one of those, probably.” He rolled his eyes. “Dude, I dated Aaron for a year. How is this news?”

“You and Aaron were _dating_?” Cas’s blue eyes were as big as Dean had ever seen them.

“I guess this is where my rule against PDA gets me into trouble. Yeah, Cas. Aaron and I were a couple. He used to spend the night in my room when you were still living here.”

“You and I commonly slept in the same bed back then too. I assumed it was something you did with a lot of friends.”

Dean suddenly felt tired of fighting everything he felt for this adorable idiot in front of him. His skin felt like a sheet of ice stretched over heated coils, but he decided to go for a little bit of honesty.

“No, Cas. Just you.” This time the prolonged eye contact felt heavier, but maybe that was because Dean was trying to convey “I love you, you fucking moron” using only the dilation of his pupils.

“Oh.” Cas looked away and then turned back, eyes suddenly sharper. “Why?”

“What?”

“Why did you share a bed with me?”

Dean felt like he had heated liquid running from his neck up into his ears and his spine was tingling, but he heard Sam’s oft-repeated advice ringing through his head. _Tell him how you feel or this is never going to go away._

“Because you didn’t want me back, so it was the only way I got to be that close to you.”

There was thunderous silence for the next thirty seconds. Cas’s eyes took up half his face at this point, like some damn anime character who’d just learned sad news. Just when Dean was about to break the spell, Cas spoke in a whisper.

“I used to watch you sleep.”

Dean’s whole body went cold. “What?”

“I thought you were straight.”

“Yeah, I got that, Ca—”

Cas put a hand out and lightly touched his arm, silencing him instantly. “No. I mean back then. I was in... I had feelings, but I didn’t think you could return them.”

“Wait, so... this whole time? Does this mean—Cas, does this mean you want more than friendship too?” Dean was terrified to hope, but that definitely sounded like what Cas was saying.

Instead of answering, Cas looked like he might be sick. That didn’t bode well. Dean prepared for the inevitable rejection.

“Daphne,” Cas said.

“What about her?”

“I’m with Daphne. I... I _love_ Daphne. I can’t just walk away from that.” He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they shimmered, whites slightly reddened. “Why didn’t you ever say anything, Dean? God, I’d have given _anything—_ ”

“Apparently not Daphne,” Dean snapped before he could stop himself.

Cas’s gaze hardened into ice. “No. At least I had the excuse of believing you were straight for not telling you my feelings. What’s your excuse, Dean? Cowardice?”

Dean flinched, shocked by how much that hurt coming from Cas, true or not. “Get out.”  
Cas’s face softened slightly, but the damage was done. “Dean, wait, I didn’t—”

“I said, _out_.” To drive the point home, he walked over to the door and held it open.

Cas rushed through it and Dean slammed it behind him.

“Fuck!” he spat, dropping onto the couch. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He considered calling Sam back, but decided against it. He also considered downing a whole bottle of whiskey like the old days, but ever since Benny had become a counselor it just didn’t seem right. He could go to a bar, pick up someone to fuck his mind off things, but that hadn’t been his style in a long time either.

In the end, he texted Sam to let him know what happened. He expected an expression of condolence and an offer to talk about it, so he was surprised by what Sam’s response actually was.

_Sam: He said WHAT? Oh hell no_

Subsequent texts to his brother went unanswered, for so long that Dean started to worry. He was about to try calling Sam when he finally got another reply.

_Sam: Sorry, I had to make a phone call._

_Sam: That was a total dick move on his part_

_Sam: We all know what happened the one time you tried to ask him out_

Dean groaned aloud, not happy at the reminder of something he did his best to forget. He’d asked Cas on what he thought was a date. He hadn’t used the word, but he’d believed his meaning was clear. They’d spent the evening talking on their shared couch, getting closer and closer by degrees until there was barely any space between their bodies and none between the pair of bent knees—one belonging to each of them—in the middle.

“ _We should go out sometime_ ,” Dean had said, feeling his face get hot as his heart had started throwing blood around at three times the normal speed. “ _You know. Have dinner and then... see where the night takes us._ ”

“ _I’d love to_ ,” Cas had said. And his smile... it had seemed to be a reflection of everything Dean had been feeling in that moment.

Then when the plans had been finalized and Dean had arrived home on the scheduled day, he’d gotten a nasty surprise in the form of Balthazar, Cas’s—apparent—boyfriend.

“ _I invited Zar along on our boys night. You don’t mind do you?_ ”

Dean had somehow faked a smile and gotten out of the room under pretense of needing a shower. All he had really done in the bathroom was let a few tears of disappointment leave wet trails down his face for a few minutes while the water ran.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Frowning, he got up from the couch and went to check the peephole. When he saw it was Cas, he almost didn’t open it. Then Cas glanced up from where he was staring at the ground and, as usual, those blue eyes were Dean’s undoing.

“I shouldn’t open the door,” Dean said as he did just that. “Why didn’t you ring the bell?”

“Because you told me once I was the only one who did, so I figured you wouldn’t answer.”

Cas looked awful. He hadn’t been gone that long, but his hair was a mess, his clothes were all rumpled and his face bore a dejected expression like he’d been told he couldn’t have a puppy for his birthday, after all.

“You’re probably right. What do you want? Did you forget to call me something besides coward?”

Cas grimaced, closing his eyes. “Dean... I was an asshole. You’ve never been anything like a coward. I just....” He shook his head and opened his eyes again. “Can I please come inside and apologize?”

“Since I don’t want to neighbors involved, I guess so.”

When they were safely inside with the door closed, Dean flopped on the couch, without telling Cas to have a seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited, face as impassive as he could make it, when his heart was practically cracking open and bleeding on the carpet.

“Sam called me, but I didn’t need him to tell me what a horrible mess I made of everything.” He rubbed his forehead with the fingers of one hand. “He told me about—Well. I didn’t know you were asking me on a date that time. I _wanted_ it to be a date. And I was going to go and let myself pretend that we could have that, even though I figured it would be torture later... but then I saw you the night before, flirting with some woman at the convenience store and I knew I wouldn’t be able to pretend, so I called Balthazar and invited him along. He wasn’t really my boyfriend, but we’d gone out a couple of times and he’d been more into it than me, so he was happy to play along.”

Dean wanted to scream at their miscommunication, but he kept his face stoic. Cas had more to answer for than that night. Especially if that night was the only reason he was apologizing now.

When Cas started speaking again, it was disjointed and his voice was thick with emotion. “This afternoon, I got so angry because... Daphne suggested yesterday that we should move in together. And I agreed. So when I found out how you felt... if it had happened one day earlier, just one... I wouldn’t have told her yes. I wouldn’t have had to choose between breaking her heart or my own.”

“You mean mine,” Dean said, voice soft.

Cas met his gaze, a pained look on his face. “Yesterday I thought I was in love with her. It wasn’t as passionate as what I felt for you, sure, but I believed it was love. But today, standing here with you and hearing you say how you felt... I knew it wasn’t. And I thought, ‘I can’t tell her that. I can’t crush her like that.’ So, if anyone in this room is a coward, it’s me, Dean.”

A tear rolled down his face then and Dean tracked it with his eyes.

“So what are you going to do?” he asked, terrified of the answer still being Cas was going back to Daphne.

“I called her on my way here and told her we needed to talk when she gets home from work. I’m going to end things with her. If you’ll have me, Dean, I want to be with you.”

Dean sat there on the couch staring Cas down for a full minute, trying to process what was happening enough to make a rational decision. When the minute was up, he practically leaped up from the couch and

grabbed Cas by the sides of his head, dragging their mouths together in a kiss he’d waited literal years for.

The tiny noise of pleasure that Cas made in the back of his throat was enough to have Dean deepening the kiss into something much less chaste. Cas’s hands were quickly at his hips and clutching him close, fingers kneading into the flesh with what felt like desperation.

Just when things were on the verge of transitioning from kissing to making out, the ringing of Cas’s phone broke them apart. Dean drank in the glorious sight of Cas, thoroughly disheveled, kiss-reddened lips parted as he tried to catch his breath.

“Go talk to Daphne, Cas. Come back when you’re done.” His voice was rough with want still, but he didn’t care. If Cas was going to be his at last, there wasn’t much that could faze him.

 _“_ Yes. Okay. I—” He glanced down at his phone and frowned. “That’s her now. I should go.”

Dean ushered him to the door, with a final quick peck for luck. When Cas was gone, he leaned against it and put a hand to his lips. He knew the teasing he’d get from Sam if his brother could see him at this moment, but he didn’t care. If going gaga over kissing his man made him a teenaged girl, well, there were certainly worse things to be.

_Dean: He came back._

_Dean: He’s leaving Daphne._

_Sam: Holy shit_

_Sam: ...you made him apologize, right?_

_Dean: Well, technically, Sammy, I think YOU did that, but yeah._

_Dean: I kissed him. Holy fuck. I kissed Cas._

_Sam: I hope you can hear me laughing at you from there._

_Dean: I can hear your hair swishing while you do it_

_Sam: Jerk_

_Dean: Ass_

Dean decided he wanted to make dinner for Cas, to make up for the date they never got. They could still go out, but he had a feeling that not being able to touch Cas tonight whenever he wanted was going to be problematic and it was best not to subject the rest of the population to that.

He was a little discouraged when he realized he hadn’t been grocery shopping in too long, but that was easily remedied. He scribbled a quick note on the door, letting Cas know where he was going, just in case he came back before Dean did and then he was off to the store.

He tried to focus on the task at hand, but his mind kept wandering back to that kiss. Or, when his brain decided to take darker turns, he worried about Cas’s conversation with Daphne. How it was going. Whether she could change Cas’s mind and make him stay with her because Dean was a loser who didn’t deserve nice things.

“Focus. You’re here to buy pasta, not end up in therapy,” Dean muttered to himself.

The young woman he hadn’t known was behind him gave him a strange look as she walked around him and hurried down the aisle. He sighed and turned back to the penne and tagliatelle in front of him. He finally selected some angel hair and moved on to the next item on his list.

By the time he’d gotten everything he wanted, he’d stocked his cupboards for a couple of weeks, as well as come up with three alternatives for a fancy home cooked meal for that night with Cas. He bought some candles and some nicer wine than what he’d already gotten to cook with, since he was apparently a complete sap who’d only been masquerading as a tough guy while he waited for his prince to come along. Or some other fairytale bullshit like that, he tacked onto his internal monologue to make himself feel a little better.

Back at home, it took him a good twenty minutes to get everything put away. Part of that was because he tried to keep the options for tonight’s dinner closer at hand and he’d had to keep rearranging and part of it was because he was deliberately being fussy because it distracted him.

Cas had been gone a long time already. Dean hadn’t received a single text from him yet. It wasn’t really worrisome. Who knew when Daphne had been due off of work, after all. There was nothing to say she’d been on her way to Cas’s when she called. Still, his brain said it was all taking too long and must be going badly.

As he sat on the couch a few minutes later, drinking the single beer he was allowing himself to calm his nerves, he realized he’d never taken the note off the door. He jumped up to get it, jogging to the door and snatching it open.

“Fuck!” he shouted, as he was confronted by an unexpected Cas, complete with hand raised to knock.

If his wide blue eyed stare was anything to go by, Cas was pretty fucking surprised himself. The note, now that Dean thought to look for it, was lying on the ground. He pointed at it by way of excuse before bending to pick it up and then walking back inside.

Cas, thankfully, followed him without comment. Dean was so nervous he could barely stand still without vibrating off the floor. He was glad Cas was there, but until Cas confirmed it, he wasn’t going to believe they were actually going to be together.

“So, how’d things go with Daphne?”

“It... wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. She admitted she’d suspected my feelings toward you for some time. Yours for me as well, actually.” He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head. “Could I have a beer? I think I could use one myself.”

Cas’s face was pinched and unhappy and Dean still didn’t feel like he knew where they stood. Was Cas regretting his decision?

“Sure. I’ve got wine too. I thought... I know today was rough, but I was thinking maybe I could make us dinner and we could cash in a rain check on that date we never got to have.”

Cas’s face instantly softened. “I’d really like that, Dean. For now, though, could we just sit next to each other on the couch and drink beer for a while?”

“Hey, come here,” Dean said, pulling Cas against his chest. He squeezed him tightly and kissed the side of his head. “We can do whatever you wanna do, Cas. We can even put off dinner for another time, if you want.”

“No. Tonight is good. I don’t... I don’t want to wait any longer than we already have.” He smiled at Dean, and, while it was sad around the edges, it was big enough for Dean to see that Cas meant it.

They both sat on the couch, and Cas leaned into Dean’s side in a way that was somehow both slightly familiar and wholly new from what they normally did. They sat together, yes, and were often touching, but there was more weight behind it from Cas. As if he normally held himself back. It made Dean a little sad to think that.

“Do you wanna talk more about what happened with Daphne?”

Cas sipped his beer for a moment, then shrugged. “She was very hurt, as I’m sure you can imagine. And angry.” He shook his head. “She calmed down before I left, but I didn’t do very well by her, Dean.”

“You think you’d have done better by her to stay?”

“No, of course not. I wasn’t thinking clearly earlier, I know that. She had a hard time understanding that I truly believed I loved her or I wouldn’t have told her so. She felt lied to, but I hadn’t. At least, not on purpose.”

“Well, I’ll tell you, Cas, as somebody who once turned a bendy weekend into a two year relationship, I can testify to one thing. Humans can convince ourselves of whatever we need to in order to get by.” Dean took a deep breath. “You deserve to do more than just get by. You deserve to be happy.”

Evidently, that was exactly what Cas needed to hear in that moment. He surged forward and kissed Dean, and, though it felt more like gratitude than intent, it soon became a lot more heated than it had begun.

And fuck if Cas didn’t feel fantastic, taste amazing, and smell like heaven. Dean couldn’t seem to find enough places to touch him, and he definitely didn’t have enough hands to do it with. It seemed as if Dean’s entire body, every single cell, was straining toward Cas. Dean didn’t think he’d ever wanted anyone this much in his whole life.

“Knew I wanted you, but damn. I didn’t know how much,” he whispered against Cas’s ear, in between soft open-mouthed kisses to his neck. “Feel so good, baby.”

Somehow, they made their way to the bedroom. By the time they got there, Dean’s T-shirt was rucked up under his armpits and Cas’s hair looked like a tornado had blown through. Dean had a little trouble believing it was actually happening, but he had no longer to think about it than the few seconds it took them to separate and get onto the bed. When they were touching, he had no time for thoughts that weren’t directly related to the touching.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Cas asked Dean’s collarbone before nipping it with his teeth.

“We’re really stupid,” Dean said, baring his neck as Cas worked his way up it with his mouth.

“Doesn’t matter. Here now,” Cas assured him. He reached down then and popped the button on Dean’s jeans. He brushed his knuckles up and down Dean’s length.

“Fuck, Cas!” He made a quick decision and pulled back slightly, painful though it was to do so. “Look, undressing each other is romantic and shit and ordinarily, I’d be totally down for that. Next time, I swear, we’ll take our time and do this slow and easy, but right now, I just want to get naked together as fast as possible so I can feel the maximum amount of your skin.”

Cas didn’t waste time with responding. He just hopped off the bed and started stripping and made Dean forget entirely to breathe for just a moment. When Cas glared at him after Cas was completely naked, Dean jumped to remove his own clothes in a hurry.

Then they stepped back together and Dean was pretty sure he’d led a better life than he’d ever realized. Because he had died and this had to be heaven. Nothing on Earth had ever felt this good, so there was no other explanation. By unspoken agreement, they made their way back to the bed, Dean lying on his back, with Cas above him.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Cas growled, positioning himself between Dean’s legs and lining up their cocks.

He took both of them in hand and started to rock his hips. Dean hadn’t done much in the way of frottage before and he wasn’t sure if he regretted it or if he was glad he’d saved it for experiencing with Cas. Those blue eyes were boring into his, locking him into the moment. All he could see was blue and all he could feel was Cas and Cas’s dick on his own, hot and hard and just the perfect texture for friction.

Their breathing was labored and their mouths were open. They weren’t kissing, but they were close enough to be. Then Cas pressed down just that little bit more and they both groaned. Dean felt his orgasm coiling tight in his belly and spiraling out toward his cock.

“Cas, _Cas_ , I’m coming, I’m—”

The room was filled with curses in stereo. Cas didn’t come at the same time as Dean, but Dean’s orgasm got him closer and when Dean’s release added a little lubrication to the mix, he did come. Dean’s dick was so sensitive it was a little too much for Cas to keep rubbing against him, but he didn’t even consider making him stop. They held eye contact the whole time, until their releases forced them to close their eyes. Even that was a brief pause only.

They continued staring at each other after it was over, as each came down from his bliss. Then Cas finally broke the spell by cupping Dean’s face with one hand and kissing him again. This one was gentler, but not less stirring. It just so happened to stir Dean’s heart more than his crotch this time.

Dean smiled up at him when they broke apart. “We should get cleaned up.”

A few minutes later, when Dean had cleaned them both with a damp cloth, they curled up in Dean’s bed. Cas lay down on his side, facing Dean, who was on his back. Dean pulled him closer, up onto his chest, so that he could hold Cas in his arms. He kissed the top of his head.

“Cas, you don’t know how many times I dreamed about this. Holding you, I mean.” He glanced down to find Cas staring up at him. “I mean, the sex too, yeah, but mostly just this. Being allowed to have this right here. Used to lay here at night and imagine you coming across the hall and just asking me to. And I’d wait till I thought you were asleep to whisper that I loved you... but you’d hear me and tell me you loved me back.”

Dean laughed at the tears in his eyes. He could laugh at them, now that he had Cas for real. This wasn’t one of his daydreams. Cas was really here.

“I often did the same, Dean. My dreams were a little different, but the theme was the same.”

“We’re both saps, I guess.” Dean suddenly remembered how they had finally gotten here. “Dude, how’d you end up texting me that video, anyway?”

“Oh. Well, Daphne suggested we be more adventurous and... she asked for the video. While I was making it, though, you texted me without my realizing. I just opened messaging and it went right to yours instead of hers and... well. You know the rest.”

“No, not really. Why’d it take you so long to figure it out?”

“Oh. Well, I was on my way out. I sent it in a hurry, right before I walked out the door to run errands. When I had a minute, I checked to see if she’d responded, and I figured out what I had done.”

Dean snorted. “That must have given you a mild heart attack.”

“You have no idea. I thought you were straight, remember? I thought you’d be angry, or at least so uncomfortable you’d never be able to look at me again. I couldn’t bear that idea. That’s why I came over.”

“I’m glad you did,” Dean said, voice soft. He kissed the top of Cas’s head again. “You know I love my Android, but I feel like I need to send Apple a thank you card.”

Cas rolled over on top of Dean, intent in his eyes. “Why don’t we make them a thank you video?”

Dean found that round two of sex with his best friend was even better than round one. He couldn’t wait for round three.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please form an orderly queue for comments and hugs. ♥


End file.
